


Wrong

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kinda underage?, M/M, Teacher!Harry, i mean they are seven years apart, student!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is hopeless and Niall just wants to please his parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but idk I kinda liked how it turned out

It was wrong. Very wrong. But lovely, oh, so lovely. 

He knew he had his class to teach after lunch break, and he thanked God that he had given the time to prepare himself for that. But it wasn't like it actually helped. 

He didn't tell anyone about it, he couldn't. He knew that if he told his friends, they would look at him with shocked stares and judgmental glances, and that was something he couldn't handle. He questioned what he could handle nowadays. 

He knew they wouldn't understand and certainly didn't accept it, hell, even he needed time to give it a place, but he understood. If anyone saw him, they would do too. 

He knew it was noticable, that he was uncomfortable whenever he thought of him, which was most of the time. His friends had asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't tell them. He just said he had some trouble at work, which wasn't exactly a lie, so he didn't felt too bad about it. 

He was a bit mad at himself for letting it happen, but it wasn't like he had control over it. He blamed himself for every adolescent butterfly he felt, for every skip of his erratic beating heart, for every drop of sweat on his hands. 

He felt as if he sat in the benches of his room, hormonal and not clearly thinking, instead of the reasonable, calm adult in front of that very same room that he tried to appear. 

He had tried to get over it, but it was hard trying to forget someone who gave you such strong feelings, and not to forget, you saw three times a week. Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays were his favourite days.

It was now a Monday, he knew knew he would be a bit tired, but would do his best to pay attention. Harry tried not to think about what he did that got him so tired. 

He often saw how he interacted with his friends, and wished he could be one of them. But that was weird and just couldn't happen. Harry was twenty five, he couldn't be older than eighteen. It was legal, according to the law, but still frowned upon, and Harry could loose his job because of it. 

Because of being in love with his student. 

He swallowed the last piece of his sandwich and took a few sips of his lukewarm coffee. He was bad at controlling his nerves, always had been, but luckily, no one seemed to notice, and it was only because no one paid attention to the young teacher. 

He was a teacher in economics. It wasn't his dream job, but he studied economics and got his degree. His best friend Louis showed him the application of becoming a teacher in a small town near London, where he moved for University. 

He applied, he needed to have an income, and was hired on the spot. He started to find the job bearable, that was, until he came in his class. 

He was a senior, and Harry didn't know how to feel about that because that would mean he would be leaving as soon as the year ended, because Harry had looked at his grades and saw the boy was smart. He didn't know if him leaving would help him or make him more miserable. 

He would have thought about it, but the loud bell interrupted him from doing so, and he sighed, feeling the nerves getting worse. He grabbed his briefcase and walked to his classroom, unlocked it and let the door open for students to walk in. 

He took a seat at his desk and pretended to be busy with unpacking his briefcase and fiddling with the computer, trying to procrastinate seeing him for as long as he could. 

He heard students slowly coming in, throwing a few greetings at his head which he mumbled back, but when the bell rang again, he needed to look up. His eyes darted immediately to his seat, he had assinged his students seats in the beginning of the year. 

He sat there, casually but Harry found nothing casually about him, looking at Harry as if he was expecting something, and Harry had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand to remind himself he needed to look away and greet the class. 

"Good afternoon, everyone." He said, and he got the class's attention immediately, which he was kind of used to by now. Apparently, the girls in his class found him 'a hot teacher', and he was flattered, really, but it felt a bit weird because this were his students. On the other hand, he wasn't allowed to speak because he had a crush on one of them. Not a girl. 

He stood up from his seat, to look more formal and maybe to impress his favourite student with his, tallness? He didn't know what he wanted to impress him with, honestly. Besides his paycheck, he didn't had much to offer. 

"Whenever you're present, speak up. Bla bla, you know the drill." He said again, which earned a few chuckles from the teenagers. He patted himself mentally on the back for that.

His name was somewhere in the middle, and the first names to be called came out croaky, and it wouldn't end until his name tumbled from his lips. It was one of the few times he actually got to say his name, as the boy wasn't much of a burden in his class, and outside school he couldn't say his name. 

"Niall Horan." He croaked out, and he spoke extra slowly to let the taste of his name linger on his lips. He looked at the blond boy and saw he gave him a small smile, which he saved in a special place in his brain, in a file named Niall, which actually was the biggest part of his brain. 

"Present." He said in his beautiful Irish accent, and Harry was gone for. He didn't hear him talk often, when they were allowed to speak in his class it was muffled by other student's voices, and when it was supposed to be silent, he was silent. Sometimes he would pick up his low voice in the corridors as he passed him, but other than that, he never really got to hear him. He didn't like it, but it was one of those things he couldn't control. 

He finished the list of names and started his lesson. He was talking, but actually didn't know what he was saying, because he looked at Niall, Niall who was taking notes with the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. Harry knew Niall did this when he was concentrating and bit his lip when he didn't understand. Harry had it bad. 

Throughout the lesson, he saw Niall biting his lip more often than not, and he felt like it was all his fault because he was a bad teacher. The rest of his students seemed to get it though. He was glad about that, but wanted for the blond to understand it too, a bit more than he wanted for the rest of his class to understand. He had given them an assignment on how to calculate the prices of something with several amounts of taxes. Or something like that, because Harry had no idea what he was doing. 

His heart did that skipping of a beat again, that he resented himself for but couldn't help but let it happen, when he saw Niall raising his hand and scratching his neck in frustration, another quirk Harry picked up on. 

He took a few breaths and quietly walked over to Niall's table. Niall saw Harry coming over to help him and gave him that sweet, small smile that only Niall could give you. Harry would do anything for that smile to appear on his face. 

"Mister Styles, I payed attention, I swear, but I just don't get it." Niall said, as Harry crouched down and let his arms rest on Niall's table, and no, it wasn't on purpose their fingers almost touched. 

"What is it exactly that you don't get?" Harry asked him, surprised his voice didn't croak or stutter. Niall looked at him pleadingly, and Harry focussed his eyes on his sheet instead if his student, because that look just did things to him. 

"The formula, I have no idea how to make it work." Niall groaned out, and Harry tried really hard to not memorize that sound, he really did.

"You don't have to understand the formula, you just need to accept it. Here." He said, and tried to explain to Niall how it all worked. Tried, because he suddenly realized he was very close to the blond and those sky like eyes were burning into him. He let him solve two problems with the formula and when he thought Niall had a grip on it he padded him on the back and walked back to his desk. He really needed to sit down because that was the closest he has ever been to him. 

He came to the decision Niall smelled like home and apples and boy, and Harry didn't know he could be attracted to a scent, but as it turned out, he could. 

He looked at the clock and saw he had twenty minutes left, so he stood up and told his students they should finish the work sheet in ten. He went on his computer to read some emails and to look on his Facebook, which wasn't all that interesting. He killed some time playing a game and when he saw time was up, he stood up again to inform his students. 

"Okay guys, you can give your work to me and tomorrow we will discuss it. If you have questions about it, stay behind, the rest can leave." He said, and heard a few sounds of approval. He always let his students go a bit earlier because it was the last class of the day, and Mondays were exhausting, he learned from them. 

He stood up so he could collect the sheets and gave the youngsters a nod on their way out. 

"Sir?" He heard a familiar voice say, and he looked up, only to look down again because those eyes just screamed innocent and Harry wasn't ready for that. 

"What can I help you with, Niall?" He asked, as he was trying to appear busy with putting the work of his students in his briefcase. 

"Well, I still don't get the chapter we are working with, and my Mum said I should take a few lessons extra because I've been slacking." He said, and Harry frowned when he heard that, because sure, for Niall's A's appeared B's, but it was still a good grade. He sat down in his chair and Niall stood next to his desk. He again realized they were close, but in Harry's opinion it couldn't be close enough when it came to the Irish bloke. 

"I can help you with this topic, but taking extra lessons wouldn't be necessary, you still have very good grades." Harry told him, and he saw Niall looking up at the ceiling and shuffling on his feet. 

"No, you don't understand, I..." Niall took a deep breath and Harry could hear it was ragged, but he didn't expect what happened next. 

Niall let a few tears slip out and wiped them away quickly, but Harry saw. He stood up, putting an arm around Niall's shoulders, not knowing it was appropriate or not and also not really caring at the moment, and let Niall sit in his chair. 

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Harry said, crouching down so Niall didn't felt small, because he knew for a fact Niall didn't like that he was crying right now. Niall sighed and gave his teacher a weak smile. 

"I just need to get all A's, my parents... School is so important to them, and I'm trying, I really am, but..." Niall let out a sob and Harry had no idea what to do, because he really wanted to put Niall on his lap and hug him and kiss his head and tell him it's going to be okay, but he couldn't and it frustrated him. He needed to stay calm though, but he found it extremely hard at the moment. 

"Sssh, it's okay Niall. Let's say I'll grab you a glass of water and then we will take a look at your grades, okay?" He said softly, it really pained him to see this beautiful boy crying, and Niall nodded, giving Harry one of those small smiles. Harry gave his knee a pat and walked out of the classroom to the teacher's room. He sighed and let a hand wander through his hair.

He had the urge to smash something but at the same time he wanted to kiss the tear streaks that marked Niall's face and it was all madness, really. 

He walked into the teacher's room and saw a few of his colleagues who he greeted with a nod. He grabbed a plastic cup and poured it with nice, cool water. He walked back to his room and took a few breaths before opening the door. Niall still sat in his chair and and he looked so small, with his knees tugged up to his chest. Harry balled his left fist, not his right because he still held the cup, and walked over to Niall to hand it over to him. 

"Here." He said softly, and Niall croaked out a 'thanks' before taking a few eager gulps. Harry stood behind his computer and searched for Niall's school profile, letting him show him his grades, but first took a look himself. He saw Niall had A's on everything, except his class, and he felt bad about that because it was obviously his fault. 

"Well, you have a perfect list of grades Niall." He told the boy who had calmed down a bit, but shook his head. 

"No, I don't have an A for this class." Niall stated, and Harry looked down. 

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled, and Niall head snapped up at that. 

"It's not your fault sir, really, it's mine." Niall said, and Harry knew he only said that to be nice. 

"Do you know why it's only my class you have a B for, then?" Harry asked, and Niall shook his head. 

Niall lied though, because he knew exactly why he was slacking only Mister Styles class. 

The reason was simply Mister Styles. 

In the beginning of the year, he did well and kept getting straight A's, and his parents hadn't been nagging him about it. His friends had asked him if he could help them with several subjects, which he did. Everything was fine, until he helped his best friends Zayn and Liam with Economics. They got their tests back and high fived each other because they all got A's, and it was then when it started. 

"Mister Styles keeps looking at you." His friend Zayn said, and Niall rolled his eyes because of course Zayn would say that. In the beginning of the year, Niall came out, and luckily, everyone was supportive about it. His parents only cared about school and as long as he was doing good, they didn't really bother to parent him. His friends knew and they supported him wherever they could. 

"Yeah right." Niall had said, because yes, Mister Styles was very attractive, but he wouldn't look at him. He was his student, for God's sake. 

"It's true mate, I've caught him several times staring at you." Liam backed Zayn up, and it was since then Niall had been slacking, because he would look at Mister Styles rather than paying attention. He had to admit that he looked at him, but didn't found it suspicious or anything. He actually quite liked it, and developed a not so small crush on his teacher. Not that he would tell anyone about it. 

So yes, he knew why he was slacking, but he just couldn't tell. And that only brought more frustration and with that tears to his eyes. He was an angry crier, and he hated it. 

Harry saw Niall got tears in his eyes again and desperately tried to calm him down. 

"Sash, don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry." Harry blurted out and immediately regretted it. Niall looked at him a bit shocked but softened his look when he saw his teacher's flushed face. 

"I-I'm sorry, that was inappropriate I'm sorry." Harry rambled, but Niall chuckled and shook his head. 

"That's okay. Thank you." Niall said, blushing, and Harry didn't do much different. 

"If you want, I can give you extra lessons." Harry suggested, and Niall went into panic mode, because that wouldn't help his situation at all. 

"No! It can't be you!" Niall said loudly, and auch, that hurt. Niall saw hurt flash across his teacher's face, although he had no idea why, but shook his head. 

"I didn't mean it like that." He rambled, but Harry held up his hand and shook his head. He really was a bad teacher, even worse, he was a bad teacher to Niall, and, he probably scared him away with calling him beautiful. What was he thinking? Clearly, he was not. 

"That's okay, I get it." Harry mumbled, but Niall wouldn't have it. Harry was a great teacher, and he didn't want him to feel insecure on that aspect just because he said so. 

"No, you don't, you don't get it." Niall said. He sighed, knowing he needed to tell Harry. He didn't want to, but Harry seemed upset, and he didn't want to see that, either. He didn't know why Mister Styles was upset though, but it pained him, and maybe it was also best to tell him, so that maybe they could arrange something and get him another teacher. He didn't think Mister Styles would tell anyone the reason why he would be replaced, he was actually really friendly. He just hoped he would take it well. He sighed again, looking at his teacher. 

Meanwhile, all kinds of things went through Harry's head. He didn't want to scare Niall off, nor did he want to upset him. If Niall wanted another teacher, he should say it and Harry would have to be okay with that. He was in love with his student, he had no right to speak. When Niall opened his mouth, he feared the worst. 

"Listen, Mister Styles, this may sound weird, and I'll admit that it is, but I had no control over the matter, I didn't want it to happen but it did, and I'm sorry, but-" Niall rambled on, and Harry gave him a small smile before interrupting him. 

"Just, say it, okay?" He told the younger lad, nervous for what was about to come. He really didn't want to know, but Niall seemed to be struggling and he didn't want that. 

"Okay. I- At first it was nothing, b-but then my friends told me you were looking at me," And Harry blushed because he tried his best not to make it noticeable, but he apparently failed, and hard too. 

"I started to pay attention to it, and when I saw it was true, I kind of liked it. A lot." And well, that was something Harry would have never guessed. He still was blushing, which Niall saw and thought it was adorable, and he never thought he would say that about a twenty five year old. 

"The reason I slacked this class was because, well, I started to develop a crush. On you. And I know it's wrong and inappropriate, but I can't help it." Niall mumbled, looking at his lap. He was preparing himself for it, for the screaming, the insults, actually no, he didn't know what he was preparing himself for, but it didn't matter. 

Harry sat stood there, dumbfounded and not expecting this. In less than two hours he had been shocked, hurt and then shocked some more. Somehow, some freaking how, he found his voice. 

"You like me?" Was all he dumbly could say. He saw Niall nod, still looking at his lap, not daring to look at Harry. With that he couldn't see the huge grin on his teacher's face. 

Harry was ecstatic and all kinds of feelings rushed through his body. He couldn't believe Niall actually felt the same, and he wanted to look at his face to know for sure it wasn't just a cruel joke. He didn't think he could handle that. 

His thumb and finger caught Niall's chin and made them look up at him. Niall was blushing furiously when green met blue, but when he saw the smile on Mister Styles lips, he was confused. 

"You mean that?" He asked him, and what kind of question was that, of course he meant it. He just nodded, he didn't think his voice could produce actual sounds. 

"I like you too. A lot, actually." Harry said sheepishly, and Niall looked at him as if he told him he saw water burning. 

"But...I...and...what" He mumbled, and Harry couldn't get a grip on himself anymore. With his hand that still held Niall's chin, he pulled his face closer. They could feel each other's breath, and it was just overall intimate. Harry looked into Niall eyes, looking for a sign of restriction but found none. 

"Is this okay?" Harry whispered, almost hearing his heartbeat. 

"Yes." Niall whispered back and closed his eyes, wanting to feel the moment. Harry closed the small distance and pushed their lips together, forgetting everything in the world. 

It was wrong, very wrong. But to them, it just felt right.


End file.
